


The Bet

by beaconhillsboy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Happy Ending, Humiliation, Incest, Kinky, M/M, Multi, Sad, Sexual Slavery, Slave Trade, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Verbal Humiliation, Watersports, beastiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:36:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8830633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beaconhillsboy/pseuds/beaconhillsboy
Summary: Tell me if you would like a series out of this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if you would like a series out of this.

Stiles hated it when this happened, his father was drinking again. His father was so unrecognizable when he drinks. He would beat Stiles along with taking advantage of the 17-year-old boy. Stiles was the only light in his life since his wife died, but Stiles was terrified of him. His father is a bad gambler, Last night he had lost countless games of poker to his employees at the station.

Parrish had won all of the Sheriff's money but it didn't stop there, John had too much pride so he bet the only thing he had left. When he had told Stiles he had no idea what to think "Y-you bet me... and lost," Stiles said heartbroken, "Yeah... it will finally be quietly in this house without a worthless faggot living in it," John said bitterly. "I-I hate you!" Stiles started running away and sobbing his heart out, he just wanted to get away from everything to do with his father. This wasn't a random thing, the employees of the station would swap wives, husbands, children, and pets. The sheriff made sure that his son didn't eat or workout a lot so he could overpower him, as Stiles ran away he grabbed him by the little hair he had and drug him to the car kicking and screaming.

He punched and kicked stiles in the side for him to shut up, the boy crossed his arms and looked out the window as his father drove him to the deputies house. The deputy had a huge house about 40 minutes away from town, he loved to farm in his spare time. Stiles thought to himself it might not be that bad, he saw that he had a barn and he loved horses. A terrible thought popped in his head that Parrish would use him as a slave, but it couldn't be worst than living with his father.

His father angerly got out for the car as he drove into the driveway looking at Parrish's smug face, he got out and stomped to Stiles' side and pulled him out by the hair. "Here..." The sheriff shoved the boy towards the porch, "Don't do that again!" Parrish said disgusted running down to check on Stiles. Stiles yelped as some gravel cut up his knee when he hit the ground, he trembled and teared up as Parrish helped him up. "Can I at least say 'Goodbye' to him," His father said in air quotations. Parrish glared at him "Only if you stick to your promise, you never touch him again afterward," Parrish said sternly. "Yeah ok..." John sighed grabbing Stiles by the dragging him to the barn.

The sheriff smiled when he saw that Jordan had horses, he always wanted to play out this fantasy but he never was able to. "Here son... didn't you tell me once you loved horses," The Sheriff chuckled and Stiles gulped. Jordan sighed and wanted to protest but he wanted Stiles to be permanently away from his father "Just don't hurt him..." Jordan couldn't watch but he had to so he could make sure John doesn't hurt Stiles or the horse.

Stiles looked at Parrish scared and he mouthed sorry, John pulled Stiles' into the horse stall and took off his clothes. "Look's he excited to get those pretty little lips around his cock," John said as the horse started getting hard. Stiles looked disgusted at his father, John made his son get on his knees under the horse. "Suck on it you little slut," his father commanded and then he pulled down his pants. Stiles shyly looked at Parrish and then sighed before leaning in to blow his father, "No you dumb ass! His cock..." John slapped the boy and pushed his son's face into the horse's cock. Stiles face turned red from embarrassment and he started trembling, Stiles took the cock in his and hesitated. He started licking it just wanting it to be over, "Mmh, yeah baby,: His father moaned picking his up and then laying him on top of him on the floor.

"Parrish come over here and help your horse out," the Sheriff evilly chuckled, "You're going to hell old man," He muttered. John shoved his cock in his son's ass unprepped and lubed with spit, it was incredibly uncomfortable for Stiles so he tensed his back and cried. "Put it in your mouth," He gripped Stiles' hair pulling it, and then controlling how he blew it. Jordan pumped the cock so the poor boy could get away from his father. He squeezed Stiles' waist and pulled him down as he drilled his cock inside him.

The horse finally finished in Stiles' mouth, he spit it out right away and then the rest went all over his chest. His father angerly pushed him off and skull fucked him, Stiles tried to defend himself but he was to weak. "Ok that's enough..." Parrish took the sheriff by the collar forcing him to leave.

Parrish ran back into the barn and found Stiles curled up in the corner, "I-I'm so sorry Stiles... I shouldn't have let him do that," Jordan said with his heart shattering. Jordan let out a stressed sigh and grabbed Stiles' shirt and cleaned the cum off of him, he had no idea on how he would make this up to Stiles. Jordan was planning on quitting the Sheriff's Station, he didn't agree with everyone's morals there. Stiles' looked at the horse a little scared "He won't hurt you..." Jordan smirked at the cute boy. Stiles had always been a little afraid of horses, his class in 4th grad went to a ranch and he watch a horse kick one of his friends. 

Let's get you inside and I will get you cleaned up," He said looking at how dirty he was, his father wouldn't let him shower because he like to humiliate Stiles. He looked up at Jordan with huge innocent eyes "A-are you going to hurt me?" Stiles asked shivering from nerves and it was freezing out here. Jordan realized how scared Stiles was, he saw him trying to hide himself to. Jordan took of his jacket and helped Stiles put it on, "I will never ever hurt you Stiles... I practiced poker for 8 months straight so I could win and get you away from that monster," Jordan told him. Stiles didn't know what to say to that, he was just genuinely flattered for someone to care about him like that. Jordan lifted out his arms and Stiles hugged onto him as Jordan picked him up. "You're safe now..." Jordan said locking up the barn and carrying Stiles to his house, Stiles began sobbing and Jordan held him comfortingly.


End file.
